


Vampire Heart

by m3aculpa



Series: Blood Music [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, M/M, Murder, Non Consensual, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hummel-the-Human might have, if not forgiven, let things slide. Hummel-the-Vampire, however, had not forgotten and he knew how to hold a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Vampire Heart  
>  **Fandom:** Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover **  
> Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Spike, Puck, Finn, Spike/Kurt, Kurt/Puck, vague Kurt/Finn  
>  **Warnings:** Non-con, biting, slight offensive language, mentions of forced feminization, foreign object penetration and homicide. Kurt-the-Vampire is not cute and cuddly, in short.  
>  **Word count:** 2249  
>  **Summary** : Hummel-the-Human might have, if not forgiven, let things slide. Hummel-the-Vampire, however, had not forgotten and he knew how to hold a grudge.  
> 

Puck’s wrists were raw from the shackles, but he kept tugging at them. The couple on the bed kept ignoring him. Hummel’s pale body kept riding up and down on the equally pale man’s cock. Spike’s, as the vampire was called, hands rested on Hummel’s slim hips and held him there. Hummel moaned and whimpered like a porn star while the bleach-haired vampire cursed and moaned his appreciation.  
   
It disgusted him. He turned his eyes away and came to rest on Finn. The tall teen was shackled to the opposite wall and as equally naked as Puck. But he was just hanging limply there. His stare was empty. The lights were on, but there was nobody home. Hummel had broken Finn just hours before. Before that it had been a glimmer of life, of resistance, of defiance, in those narrow eyes.  
   
Now there… just weren’t. It gave Puck the chills, to be honest.  
   
Finn wasn’t the brightest bulb in the package. When Hummel had shown up just a couple of nights after his funeral and told him that it had all been a mistake, Finn had believed him. Puck had heard the conversation and reacted. Something was wrong. He tried to defend Finn, who’d been grieving really hard over Kurt, but somebody (Spike, probably) had thrown him into the wall and he’d lost consciousness.  
   
When he’d come to, it was to the sounds of Finn screaming and whining like an injured puppy. He pried his eyes open in time to see Hummel thrust back into Finn. The quarterback was struggling and trying to scramble away, splitting his wrists open on the shackles. His struggles did not even seem to face Hummel, who kept fucking him brutally. Blood was running down Finn’s thighs.  
   
Puck had tried to break free from his shackles, but had only torn the skin around his wrists open. He’d been threatening and calling Hummel by so many foul names. The smaller boy had only flicked him off before attacking Finn’s neck with his mouth. Puck realised that threats didn’t work and had instead started to plead with Hummel. He’d tried to remind him that Finn was his brother.  
   
The bleach-haired menace Spike had puffed cigarette smoke into his face and told him that Hummel no longer had a soul. There was no right and wrong and he just _wanted_. And despite accepting Finn as his brother, some of his feelings had been left. And the vampire knew what it wanted.  
   
Spike had explained and then put his cigarette out on Puck’s chest. Puck had bit back the scream rising at the blistering pain and the nausea at the smell of burning flesh.  
   
That was weeks ago. Hummel always told them the date and how they’d given up on searching. He’d also told them what he’d done to Rachel and shown them the news paper article. Finn had started crying. Big, child-like, gulping sobs that shook his entire body. He was still crying when Hummel fucked him again, this time disgustingly tenderly, and Spike just _watched._  
   
Puck shifted restlessly and bit back a cry when pain shot up his spine. He chewed through his lips to contain it. Hummel had only fucked him once (even though he’d been molested too many times to count). But then it had been brutal and with no preparation. And when Hummel had come down from his release, he’d grabbed an empty bottle lying around and fucked Puck with it until he was crying and begging for him to stop.  
   
It was safe to say that Hummel-the-Vampire had _not_ forgotten the dumpster-tossing, name-calling or pee-balloons. But Puck was badass; he could withstand the torture. Couldn’t he?  
   
When Hummel cried out, Puck’s eyes were drawn back to them like the moth to the flame. He came in violent spurts over his stomach. Puck felt sick when his body reacted; his cock becoming semi-hard. The dim light made the shadows play over Hummel’s back as Spike lifted him up and down his cock. He slammed the small body down hard and thrust his hips up. Hummel’s head fell back and his mouth shaped a perfect ‘o’. He ground back into Spike’s body, making the vampire roar his release.  
   
It made him sick to the stomach to see how Spike immediately cradled Hummel to his chest. It killed him to see how they treated what they had as something _precious_. All they really had was blood thirst and a penchant for torture. Spike did not have the… sexual interest in Puck and Finn that Hummel had. But he did take a little drink once in a while and watched Hummel torture them. He called them ‘snacks’ and put out cigarettes on Puck when he got tired of the yelling.  
   
Spike and Hummel had once brought a woman back, who looked a disturbingly lot like Quinn (which was probably Hummel’s way of telling him to behave or _else_ ). The threat against all Finn and Puck loved was clearly implied in Hummel’s every action.  
   
The woman had been hysterical and matters had not been helped when she saw Puck and Finn. Spike had laughed and wrestled her down on the huge bed taking up a big portion of the crypt. Hummel had latched onto her neck savagely. She screamed and struggled while Spike looked on in amusement. He tugged a wrist toward himself and bit down. Her struggles had died down as she was drained. Spike had looked like he’d considered fucking her as the last of her life drained away. Only Hummel’s icy bitch glare had stopped him.  
   
He was abruptly brought back to the present when Hummel’s high, airy voice came breezing from the bed.  
   
“Enjoy the show, Noah?”  
   
He said that Puck was a stupid name for a handsome man. Puck had only seen it fit to point out that Spike was the dumbest name of them. Hummel had split his lips open for that comment and drank the blood from the wound. Smart ass comment only led to extreme pain, so Noah bit back the comment about not being a faggot.  
   
“I’m going to get me some cigarettes,” Spike said, clicking open his lighter randomly. “Can you keep yourself entertained, princess?”  
   
“I think I’ll find no trouble entertaining myself, at all,” Hummel purred and the tone made Puck tense.  
   
He strained against the shackles. Spike laughed as he left and flicked the ash of his last cigarette in Puck’s face. Finn just stared emptily into the air. He probably wasn’t aware of what was going on. Puck couldn’t name the emotion he felt whenever he saw his former friend. He didn’t know what he would do if somebody he thought of as _family_ had done this to him. He’d never really liked Hummel (he was too weird, too intense, too girly) so he didn’t feel betrayed. Of course the little fucker would be a psychopathic vampire.  
   
Hummel walked up to Finn and started touching him. He leant in to softly kiss Finn’s neck and then his face shifted. The deceptively youthful face transformed into a demon’s as he prepared to bite into Finn’s neck. The fangs almost touched his neck, when something inside of Puck snapped.  
   
“Leave him alone,” he suddenly rasped. “Please, leave him alone.”  
   
Finn’s face was stony and dead. He wouldn’t even have noticed. But Puck could remember. He was still _aware_ of what had been done to them. Hummel treated them like pets, like _dolls_. He dressed them up in clothes of his own choosing. In Puck’s case, it was rather normal things – an updated fifties’ detective look. But Finn… it seemed that while Hummel-the-human had been okay with Finn after the room-sharing fiasco (there was no such things as secrets in their club), Hummel-the-vampire had clearly not forgiven.  
   
He dressed Finn in women’s clothing. It wasn’t like Hummel seemed to get off on the clothes, but rather the power he had over Finn. The first time he’d dressed him in panties and falsies, he’d taken out his dick and masturbated to the sight. He’d whispered maliciously if Finn still thought he was too much of a dude to live here, because he sure as hell didn’t look like a dude.  
   
The underwear… the dresses, the skirts, the make-up… that might just have been what broke Finn on top of everything else.  
   
Hummel’s face shifted back and it made him feel sick. He half-expected them all to be back at school when Hummel smiled like that. It was a sweet and innocent smile. He expected them to sing some touchy-feely song and Hummel and Aretha linking arms. He’d pay to see that. But he knew that it was just a deception the demon in Hummel’s body used to make him seem non-threatening.  
   
Hummel walked closer to him with hips swaying. He didn’t say a word. He just sunk to his knees like he had no bones in his body; one careful, slithering move. Puck didn’t have time to react before that cold mouth engulfed his cock. He willed his body not to react. He bit down on his lip and sweat broke forth on his forehead. He really tried so hard not to react.  
   
His flesh hardened and rose immediately. His hip bucked into that skilled mouth. Because Hummel was just simply too _good_ at this for Puck not to react. He tried to keep his moans and grunts quiet. He refused to give into Hummel. His body rolled into each bob of that head. His head fell back against the stone wall and a groan broke his resolve. It seemed like Hummel always won.  
   
Suddenly teeth sank into his cock and he arched up, screaming in agony. The feeling was icy cold and burning hot at the same time. He shook helplessly and sobbed in agony. His cock remained hard as a rock. It even seemed to swell. The pain was equally mixed with pleasure and it felt like the fangs were sucking his soul out.  
   
His orgasm tore through him, tore him down, made him feel dirtier than anything before. He watched Hummel lap up the semen as well as the blood streaming from his cock. The saliva made the wounds close. But Puck shuddered in remembrance. He regained his breath after several minutes of panting and twitching slightly from the power of his orgasm. Hummel purred and nuzzled his cock, placing a bloodstained kiss on it. His cock twitched in response.  
   
“You… you fucking bitch,” Puck rasped in impotent rage. “You sick fuck!”  
   
Hummel laughed. He slid up along Puck’s body and kissed his throbbing jugular. His heart raced against his will. With just one movement, Hummel could rip his throat out and let him drown in his own blood. He would be insane to not be the slightest bit frightened. The fear made Hummel laugh throatily and he placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Puck’s mouth.  
   
“Manners, Noah,” he whispered. “You know, if you’d been just a little nicer to me when I was alive… this would never have happened. So let’s just say that payback is a bitch and leave it at that.” He took a step back and smiled in Finn’s direction. “Now, Finn looks ready.”  
   
“Ready for what?” Puck managed to ask, but Hummel was already walking away from him.  
   
He asked again. When there was no answer, he asked slightly louder. When Hummel took Finn down from the wall, he screamed the question. Still there was no answer. He tore open his wrists once again struggling against the chains. It made him feel like he was doing anything. It made him feel like he was doing anything but just watching as Hummel touched his friend.  
   
Hummel trimmed Finn’s hair until it had a shape that fit his face. He shaved Finn’s crotch and under his armpits. It looked bizarre to Puck, until Hummel bit down on Finn’s throat. It was clear to Puck suddenly that this was not the simple little drink that was custom. Hummel was draining Finn. Puck shouted and struggled like possessed. He still could only helplessly watch as Hummel slit open his wrist and offered it to Finn. The tall boy latched on and drank, probably not even knowing what he did.  
   
Finn just lay on the floor until the next sunset. When he woke, his eyes were just as lifeless and empty. Puck could only watch in horror as Hummel slipped a leash on him. Finn was completely broken. He obeyed Hummel’s every instruction. He sucked both Spike and Hummel off and swallowed without changing facial instruction. He drank blood from a cup that Hummel brought him without even moving his eyes.  
   
He lay between without batting an eye. Hummel looked up from playing with his hair and caught Puck’s stare. He smirked slowly.  
   
“Spike,” he said and turned towards his sire, “I feel like taking a baby tonight. And I know just the one…”  
   
Oh, shit, Beth! Hummel knew everything. He knew that miss Corcoran had adopted her and he probably could find out where she lived. Beth would have no protection against this crazy Hummel.  
   
His terror made Hummel start giggling helplessly. He buried his face in Finn’s neck and the tall boy didn’t even twitch. He just stared vacantly into the air. The lights were on, but nobody was home. Finn’s mind had shattered.  
   
Puck suddenly realised that he was next.  
   
That’s when he started to scream and scream and _scream_.  


  



End file.
